


Elon's Quest

by sam_nazarius



Category: Elon musk - Fandom, Tesla - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_nazarius/pseuds/sam_nazarius
Summary: With the sunray trap in his possession, king Elon was still far from creating a Jolt, really far. To help him find the rest of his artifacts, his brother – Kale – suggests a dancing ball.





	1. The Jameson confirmation

Hanzo – from Grinlor – was observing the ceiling for the third month in a row.  
The long-haired, short-sighted being was a wise one. observing was what he does every day in hopes of anticipating a disturbance of life and to lay out plans for humans to escape harm in exploring earth and beyond.

 

This time was longer than usual, he took too much time: three months was too much time!  
Every day, he observed the earth’s ceiling from the time he rose until he slept unless he got scared enough to stop his observations for the day.  
This day, however, was no different in that Hanzo was doing the exact same thing, but boy was it the beginning of the whole darn thing!

 

As Hanzo was on his balcony taking notes, he spotted a moving figure: something flashing in the forest behind his house. The figure would appear briefly then blur for many seconds before emerging again closer to his home. Hanzo squinted harder to see this moving body but it reached the end of the forest and stood on his doorsteps before he could: It Was King Elon.  
Ah yes! He made him an appointment for the day, but Hanzo was in no mood for Star hopper stories, he could barely get his mind off his fear that kept growing recently. He left his balcony, went downstairs, and groaned in anguish while opening the door.

 

– King Elon: light be on you on this lovely day Hanzo!

 

The wise one groaned again and left the entrance into his study. The encounter was such an oddity! Hanzo is an old wise one, a creature of wisdom and great manners, King Elon thought he was troubled and had to inquire about his possible woes:

 

– King Elon:” Hanzo, are you ill? – Hanzo: “not sure!”  
– King Elon: “what is it that you are not sure about?”  
– Hanzo: “not sure my King! Not sure!”

 

King Elon stood silent, he reckoned that the wise ones never speak words of uncertainty, they need proof and faith in all their statements. That is why they are venerated in all earth cities, and everyone minds their wisdom, well … almost everyone

 

– King Elon: “yes Hanzo, I will be on the balcony reading the star hopper”

 

The wise one kept repeating he was unsure all afternoon as king Elon grew worried, he would lift his eyes to glance inside the study from the leafy woven balcony to see if Hanzo was well until he saw him going round and round around his study’s table mumbling incoherently  
King Elon stood suddenly; did Hanzo go mad??  
He dashed into the study, knelt near the table as he received Hanzo in one of his rounds and grabbed him by the shoulders:

 

– “Hanzo! If you cannot speak of truth speak of uncertainty!”  
– “I shall never speak of uncertainty!” said Hanzo in despair  
– King Elon reminded Hanzo: “you may speak of uncertainty to a fellow wise one, reveal your vision of fear to one of your peers!”  
– “Yes! Yes! Call me the fire phoenix, I shall send note!”

 

Hanzo took to his balcony where the fire phoenix went out of its flames, landed on his forearm and listened calmly.  
It took merely a minute, then the Phoenix left in flames again for fellow wise one Jameson of Ringel.  
King Elon was standing still near the table, he heard the words of Hanzo, he heard the words even though he did not mean to:

 

He suddenly uttered in disbelief: “The earth’s ceiling is cracking? That can’t be … can it??”

 

Hanzo – surprised – looked at king Elon and said: “not sure! Jameson needs to do all the search now since you heard me speak of uncertainty” he paused: “I am not mad at you…..am …relieved!”

 

 

Few days passed by as men went about what they go about in the city of Tesla, a bright light broke in the noon sky on Monday as a fireball headed to the fort. It approached the north tower then landed on the north wall:

 

” miss not the wise ones message!” – Yelled king Elon at the tower guard

 

“Lands will not survive the Oxycarb, restore the ceiling by end of the moon trip or else there shall be no course of life left for men”

 

It seems Hanzo was right, Jameson and peers not only confirmed the ceiling was disintegrating but that the Oxycarb was to blame!  
Everyone was worried,  
Families at home, workers by the seashore, stash masters, pixies, jigglies, vendales, vangards, everyone was talking about the Oxycarb that night.

 

See, the shore alliance came to the Oxycarb discovery a century and some ago, it appeared to be a meaningless sludge before it was accidentally torched and behold!! Fire and might!  
It helped build cities, power travel, made human tooling sophisticated and possibilities for invention endless, anyone and everyone began crafting their ideas into existence, and soon the markets were full of useful objects and some …junk. Well craftsmanship is not everybody’s strongest suit but you can’t convince a human with words, you ignore the crazy ones at the market and hope they give up eventually. They don’t…they just don’t.

 

Upon receiving the message, king Elon went immediately into the board room and opened the wall of ancient wisdom…his notes were still in his hand as he has been searching about the Oxycarb for weeks….he could not wait until Jameson confirmed Hanzo’s suspicions, he just could not wait. Our king being unwisely hasty in certain aspects becomes way ahead when he is right. That is true for everyone I’ll say.

 

In the board room, king Elon had a thought.


	2. The three part jolt

In the board room, king Elon was contemplating walls of Keypok, dark blue stone walls with a rough surface upon which lay luminous points, some were grouped in what looked like star constellations, some were in a close group, and some were visibly far and standing alone.

The walls of Keypok are those of ancient wisdom, they reference all the knowledge and discovery of past times and allow summoning it, which King Elon knew well how to do.

 

See, King Elon’s father had no intention to be around him, He was such a cold hearted cold blooded man that he did not even bother speaking to him much and thought of him as a too weak of an heir.

 

Young Elon spent most of his time contemplating his surroundings and spoke very few words. His younger brother Kale was more in line with what their father perceived as worthy of his time, so he would take the young boy horseback riding, fencing and taught him many tricks and crafts in the trades of his time as a way to prepare him to become a King in the future.

 

Seeing the King as an unfit father, Elon’s Mother, queen May asked Hanzo to take care of Young Elon and to let him accompany him in his observations and daily tasks since the only place the kid was happy visiting was Hanzo’s Observatory.

 

With Hanzo, Young Elon learned how to look at the universe with a wise one’s eye but he had very little of their restrain. But he had fun, he had so much fun.

 

King Elon in front of Keypok walls, thought of jolts: a travel medium used by pixies that runs on sunray. He remembered the long hours with Hanzo discussing them: they were small, not very fast, not very reliable, but for some reason young Elon kept telling Hanzo that humans needed to make them their travel tool as well.

 

But people had torches, oxycarb vehicles that were very robust and fast, and although they would cause some crashes and dark traps, people liked them for their convenience and reliability. There were so many models of them: the smokers, the fast ones, the blind booms and certainly the vrooms, the ones that only rich folks could afford.

 

With the Oxycarb fear everyone would want to save human life on earth, people may consider Jolts, if he could make one in human size.

 

– This has been tried before my king – said Hanzo  
– King Elon smiled: I know Yota tried, but he tried with very little effort and very cheap stash.  
– Hanzo: yes, but you have to see the sunray trap, it holds very little energy.  
– King Elon: I think there is a way  
– Hanzo: well then you need to speak to master Wizard of energy Mahoon.  
– King Elon: Why? What does he know that is not on the kaypee walls?  
– Hanzo: the latest observations? How do you think anything lands on those walls?  
– King Elon: you never showed me that! You taught me how to use the walls but not how they are made nor how the dots connect or emerge  
– Hanzo: well… do you care for a trip?  
– King Elon: yes! The answer is yes! always & until I die  
– Hanzo: well death will just be your last one. Laughs  
– King Elon: might not be!

 

Aaaah Mahoon, Such a work of freak and sharp wits! One of the fiercest wizards and one of the best Falcon flyers. But where is he now?

 

– Hanzo: I still have no idea of his whereabouts since last spring  
– King Elon: so where are we going?  
– Hanzo: to Rubia.  
– King Elon: who is Rubia?  
– Hanzo: She knows too much, come!

 

This trip will be some kind of misfortune.

 

King Elon reached the travel station with Hanzo where many people recognized him:

 

– It’s king Elon!  
– Is it?  
– Really?  
– Elon my king! How are you?  
– He is not your king he is the king of Tesla – said one Traveler from Glaxum  
– Oh my! He can be my king any time he pleases  
– I did not know he was that ……ahem  
– Look at his big…..hands

 

Feeling quiet uncomfortable, king Elon smiled at the crowd that started gathering around him, and was looking around trying to find Hanzo whom he missed suddenly among the crowd:

 

– Hello everyone  
– Why is a king walking amongst commoners?  
– King Elon: can’t a man travel?  
– You are no man sir, you are a god!  
– King Elon: that is false, but thank you!

 

King Elon looked behind him: her face was bright and the whole crowd became some blurry background of no significance:

 

She was a fair goddess of golden hair and ocean deep blue eyes, her cherry lips were smiling at him and her gaze shattered something in his soul, and that felt deliciously sweet.

 

King Elon: Hello  
Celestine: Hello  
King Elon: do you ever think about Jolts? He said when he stood next to her on the platform  
Celestine: – confused – : the pixie travel vehicle? Not really why? She laughed

 

That was not a wise thing to ask an enchantress like her:

 

– King Elon: …well I think they are …..Fascinating.  
– Celestine: I bet they are.

– Hanzo: My king! Over here!

 

Celestine, how am I going to describe her?

 

With her wide eyes, clear skin, pulpous small lips, a sharp jaw line a perfect smile and a husky soft voice?  
The way she conducted herself was beyond grace and elegance.

 

King Elon saw Hanzo at the top of the platform with a torch ready to go, he looked one last time to the stranger then he took the torch and disappeared into the dark with Hanzo.

 

Reaching the entrance of Glaxum, there was a massive majestic building with many people going in and out, it looked like a library but it was no library.

 

King Elon was still carrying the woman’s face in his eyes, he was following Hanzo almost with no will of his own.

 

– Hanzo: well, we arrived! I hope Rubia is not out again.  
– King Elon: yes  
– Hanzo: you seem distracted  
– King Elon: I am  
– Hanzo: do you ever think about Jolts?

 

King Elon snapped out of his state: well Hanzo must have watched the entire encounter, how embarrassing!

 

King Elon rushed himself inside the building…

 

Hanzo climbed the ladder up followed by king Elon to Rubia’s spot:

 

On the Deck of spy eyes, Rubia was looking through a telescope of a strange shape sitting on her hammock:  
Her balcony was decorated by a vine that blossomed eyes…eyeballs that were following anything that moved in close or far distances…

She was a young woman, in her early twenties, dressed in an outfit that is strange even to Glaxum, closer to a pixie outfit in human size.

 

– Rubia: Hanzo, am fairly surprised you came here – she said without facing him, still looking through her binoculars.

– Hanzo: why so?

– Rubia: I thought you were to receive the one you call your nice today.

– Hanzo: she will be coming for dinner.  
– Rubia: maybe not  
– King Elon: Hanzo says no lies.  
– Rubia: I did not state that he does hasty king of Tesla

 

Rubia was still looking through her binoculars as king Elon took Hanzo to the side:

 

– King Elon: Do you really think she knows anything?

– Rubia: I know that you have a mole on your left butt and that your mother queen may calls you Bijou!

– King Elon: we are looking for Mahoon, any thoughts?

– Rubia: He is here.

– King Elon: here in this building?

– Rubia: yes, he came to inquire about few things

– King Elon: Where is he in the building?

– Rubia: the library, third hall, through the tree pass and up the stairs.

– Hanzo: did you get that?

– King Elon: yes.

 

As they prepared to leave the deck and Rubia to her binoculars, king Elon stopped and returned to her and whispered at a distance of Hanzo:

 

– King Elon: Do you happen to know the name of a certain young woman, she has blonde hair, blue eyes…

– Rubia: Celestine of Valencia, commoner but very sophisticated.

– King Elon: are you sure, I did not finish…

– Rubia faced her guest for the first time: Celestine….of Valencia.  
– King Elon: I will take your word for it.

 

Hanzo and King Elon took the third hall to the library where they found Mahoon surrounded by 3 of his disciples, they looked quite busy.

 

– Hanzo: master wizard Mahoon! It’s so great to see you  
– Mahoon: Hanzo of Grinlor, I bow to your mighty restraint and knowledge…is that Elon of Tesla?

 

King Elon bowed to Mahoon, our king bows to wise ones and wizards as he perceives them as worthier than his self and all governing entities.

 

– King Elon: yes indeed.

– Mahoon: I heard you were thinking of making human size Jolts

– King Elon: I see Hanzo has already told you…

– Mahoon: no, it was Rubia.

– King Elon: how does this woman know all of this?

– Mahoon: Eyeballs! She has eyeballs everywhere

– King Elon: I bet ears too

– Mahoon: I do not know what to call that, but she only knows what more than two people know.

– King Elon: I do not understand.

– Mahoon: if you want to keep your secrets make sure only one person knows about them: you

– King Elon: that’s an old good piece of advice

– Mahoon: so, Jolts?

– King Elon: yes

– Mahoon: feasible

– King Elon: I know  
– Mahoon: Full of himself…. – he said to Hanzo – good for you

– Mahoon: the sunray trap is very tiny in a pixie Jolt, to get a human sized jolt you need to have a bigger lift by an order of magnitude.

– King Elon: on the Keypok walls the maximum capacity is set to 2000 but if my calculations are correct that will not be enough for a human Jolt.

– Mahoon: correct, the new ones that Max and I were working on have a 4750 unit of storage, it would make for a decent human Jolt if you allow the trap to regenerate for a few minutes, but how can you do that if you are midway to your destination?

– King Elon: we can make regenerating polls at fountains and traveler’s rests.

– Mahoon: and you would do that?

– King Elon: yes

– Mahoon: Do you have the stash and material? Wait…. I don’t care, you said I can I chose to believe you, why not?

 

Mahoon took a new sunray trap and gave it to king Elon: Here, have at it. He said

 

– Hanzo: well all you need now is build the Jolt that works with it and provide few regeneration polls

– King Elon: Regenerating polls, regenpoll, pollreg, pollren, renewpoll…

– Mahoon: what is he doing?

– Hanzo: naming the polls.

– Mahoon: slapping king Elon’s back head: kid make them then name them.

– King Elon: is that how you made your kids

– Mahoon: I like him, bring him more often. Now if you do not need me, let me finish my work

– King Elon: one last thing…how does wisdom and knowledge end up on the keypok walls?

– Mahoon: well, Hanzo should be able to tell you more than me.

– Hanzo: but you will be able to show him

– Mahoon looked at Hanzo for a moment: yes.


	3. It's a ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the sunray trap in his possession, king Elon was still far from creating a Jolt, really far. To help him find the rest of his artifacts, his brother – Kale – suggests a dancing ball.

With the sunray trap in his possession, king Elon was still far from creating a Jolt, really far.

 

A jolt is made of three artifacts: a sunray trap, a converter, and a shield, and he had no idea where to get the remaining two.

 

Back at his board room, he was contemplating a way to acquire the best of both artifacts as there were ten copies of each. The knowledge on the walls of Keypok, as vast and detailed as it was, would not show him how to make the best jolt, he needed to find the best converter and the best shield.

 

But where can he find them? There was no map, there was no wizard in some tower who is going to tell him all he needs to know and lead him through all the secret paths.  
His brother Kale came into the room:

 

 **– Kale: I thought meeting with Mahoon would make you less puzzled, but looking at your face I believe that is not the case.**  
**– King Elon: I have the new sunray trap, but I need to find the other two** artefacts **.**  
**– Kale: Why didn’t you ask Rubia about them?**  
**– King Elon: Rubia knows about people’s lives and secrets, that is not my quest here.**  
**– Kale: You need to meet the right people, as many of them as possible in as little time as you can to find your path promptly**  
**– King Elon: What are you suggesting?**  
**– Kale: A ball brother, a ball where all** are **invited!**  
**– King Elon: That is a brilliant idea! I shall invite all chief makers, wizards, wise ones and pixies!**  
**– Kale: Why pixies?**  
**– King Elon: As small as they are, they invented the Jolt,** to **begin with**  
**– Kale: True, I know Behar, their chief, I will ask her to bring you a prototype.**  
**– King Elon: I have one, I got it when I went to Bilbi the last time.**  
**– Kale: No, what Behar has, no one has in all of** Bilbi **, trust me.**

 

King Elon stood in excitement:

 

 **– King Elon: There is someone else I shall invite as well- He smiled a sneaky smile.**  
**– Kale: Who?**  
**– King Elon: Celestine of Valencia,**  
**– Kale: Never heard of her, who is she?**  
**– King Elon: Who I hope she is.**  
**– Kale: I will not pretend to understand what you just said, but I will wait and see. When will the ball be?**  
**– King Elon: in two days**  
**– Kale: Hasty my king!**  
**– King Elon: I am in a rush**  
**– Kale: People need some time to prepare, they have other appointments and obligations.**  
**– King Elon: You are right, three days it is!**  
**– Kale: Uhhhhhh, this Sunday?**  
**– King Elon: That is five days away**  
**– Kale: I am trying to help you, if no one of interest to your quest shows up due to this short of a notice of yours, you might as well not have this ball.**  
**– King Elon: They will come**  
**– Kale: Valencia is very far! And ladies need more time to find the right dress, the right earrings, the right…**  
**– King Elon: Sunday, let it be Sunday**

 

Kale started laughing.

 

 **– King Elon: You know me too well.**  
**– Kale: I do. Let me take care of this**  
**– King Elon: I shall send out some invitations**  
**– Kale: You do that – he said laughing**

 

King Elon sat down to write few notes to chief makers, promising them a good time and great business opportunities, he sent out invitations to the chief of Yota, the chief of Wagen, the general of Modor, and of course, one note to Celestine of Valencia that reads:

 

 

 

> _Madam,_  
>  _The kingdom of Tesla is celebrating its 5th anniversary of the erection of the stone wall, and I am honored to personally invite you to join us this Sunday for the ball that will be held for the occasion._  
>  _I am still touched by your kindness and consider having the chance to meet you again to introduce myself properly would be an undeserved blessing, although I hear of your generosity and therefore, hope to see you then._  
>  _Warm regards, Best wishes, and appreciation_  
>  _Elon of Tesla_

 

King Elon never signed his letters with other than his first name, his consideration for titles was null, he even thought they made him less…human

 

The day could not come fast enough for King Elon, he was pining to get answers, all the answers: what is the best converter? Where to find the mightiest shield? What is so special about Behar’s Jolt? Will Celestine come to the ball?

 

Tesla was decorated, the Concordia, Tesla’s main palace was a beauty under the moonlight that Sunday night, and to no surprise, everyone was there: the chief makers, the best wizards, the league of the wise ones, few members of the shore alliance, Even chiefs from lands further away from Tesla came: Nowax, Vallensia, and Auralia.

 

 **– Chief Wagen: So? What are you up to king Elon? – Asked chief maker Wagen.**  
**– King Elon: too much to handle,** as **usual, I will bore you with it once you are satisfied with us as your hosts tonight, do you care for Lobster?**  
**– Chief Yota: Chief Wagen: Of course I do, mind Yota, he is allergic**  
**– Yes indeed, shall I have a fasted night?**  
**– King Elon: Of course not, you will find many of your favorites on the menu, and many of which you have never tried, date to venture away from the customs of your taste buds?**  
**– Chief Yota: I will not do that as long as I shall live, I have a signed agreement with my belly.**  
**– King Elon: Well, you only live once**  
**– Chief Yota: And I intend to live without stomach pain**  
**– King Elon: You are entitled to your own rules**

 

The night was what would be expected of a Teslan ball: guests are welcomed by uniformed valets carrying scented mist of Cherry. The guests walk up to the main entrance on a thick carpet and the Concordia is aglow with lights.

 

After entering the Palace the guests are invited for the Welcome Cocktail at the Effrafax Room, Inside the Room, King Elon and Kale welcome the guests and ensure they are comfortable with an army of helpers.

 

The guests then walk through the see-through room, a masterpiece of light and crystals and settle for dinner at the Golden Hall. They are entertained by artists and musicians throughout the night.

 

After dinner, the guests hear the sound of a melody called the Chiming Midnight played by the Concordia’s roof bells, the melody is a sign for the men to move to the Amber room, where they have to wait for their ladies to come down the glorious stairs one by one. Every lady coming down the stairs will see her gentleman extending his hand to help her down the stairs and the two would go straight to the dance hall.

 

Twirling and dancing the night away, the guests leave as they please through the front door where valets hand them their belongings and offer them a complementary perfume stored in a miniature glowing firefly-like glass bottle.

 

Some things change from year to year, but there is always light, cherry scent, great meals, and warm hospitality.

 

Tesla’s balls had a purpose, they were rarely celebratory, and they were either made for trade and interest or to cheer up the Teslans or the Vanguards: Tesla’s army through rough times, other than that, king Elon thought there was no reason to exhaust Tesla’s treasury.

 

And she came! Dear god! She came! Rubia was right!

 

King Elon’s smile could be seen all the way to Glaxum, his heart was filled with joy seeing Celestine walking into the Effrafax room, she was wearing a sparkly a blue-rose gown, armlets and headpiece of white pearls. King Elon greeted her with a bow:

 

 **– King Elon: I am so happy you have decided to bless us with your presence**  
**– Celestine: I am sorry if I was rude to you the other day, I had no idea who you were, I am afraid I came to my own peril as this invitation must be to receive my punishment for my indifference to you that day**  
**– King Elon: Absolutely not! To the contrary, I shall not hold you standing much longer, let me show you your seat.**

 

He led her to her seat, a seat perfectly designed so that she can see him all night and he can get a glimpse of her if he needed to. King Elon was not an improper man, he was a man who knew what he wanted, and who would walk the miles to get it. The relentless man in his quests was relentless when it came to the matters of the heart as well.

 

At dinner, King Elon seated at the center table with the chief makers and few master wizards and wise ones, surrounded by a room filled with guests started talking to Wagen about his plans to make a jolt:

 

 **– King Elon: I am trying to make a human size Jolt, how do you think** I **should proceed?**  
**– Master wizard** Helgec **: well….that would be challenging to say the least**  
**– chief Yota: indeed, a jolt is not as bright, nor as reliable as a torch and making it is very hard, I know since I tried before**  
**– King Elon: you must have missed in craft, did you gather the mightiest goods? The best tools?**  
**– Chief Yota: I suppose I did**  
**– King Elon: I am certain you suppose so**

 

General of Modor just joined the table as he left briefly for the restroom:

 

 **– General of** Modor : **Jolts are laughable, they are too small, too breakable, too clumsy, too slow, their light is dim, and they left people stranded in darkness many times**  
**– King Elon: yes but there is room for improvement, good material is available and as I talked to master wizard Mahoon, so is the craft behind its** artifacts **.**  
**The voices of the bunch started to become** quiet **loud and the guests were all watching the table of the king:**  
**– Chief Wagen: I do not know king Elon if you knew but crafting a travel vehicle is not easy**  
**– King Elon: I know many have failed before**  
**– Chief Wagen: Then why do you think you will succeed? Do you think you are exceptional in any way?**  
**– King Elon: I do think we can do exceptional work indeed**  
**– Chief Wagen: I have no intention to give you a lecture on how to make travel vehicles because I have no time to waste but I surely urge you to reconsider before you drown Tesla with poorly thought out endeavors**  
**– King Elon: I will not drown Tesla in anything Chief Wagen thank you for your concern**  
**– General of** Modor **: Kid, listen to us, you know very little about this business and you will drown your own kingdom for sure**

 

That was outrageous of Modor’s General! Calling a peer king a kid in front of the entire room.

King Elon was trying to get a drink out of his way to respond to General of Modor when he accidentally spilled it on Behar’s thighs

 

**– King Elon: Apologies, apologies…**

 

He stood and offered her his napkin and ushered one of the palace helpers to assist her. People already started whispering and smirking: anything close to humiliation or a tragedy is always welcome as long as it can be something to tell, a story to spread, what will humans do if not tell stories they were part of?

 

As king Elon was about to escort Behar to the interior room, chief Wagen stood up:

 

 **– Chief Wagen: I think I am going to retire for the night, needless to** say **, this was not what I was promised**  
**– King Elon: what were you promised Chief Wagen?**  
**– Chief Wagen: I was promised business and trade opportunities, but instead, I got ramblings and stupid musings that have already failed. This was a disappointment and a waste of time – he stood to leave**  
**– General of** Modor **: not a complete waste of time, the food was good, I would say it was like going to a nice restaurant, a very far one.**

 

The two chiefs left the Concordia.

 

As the Chiming Midnight started, the men in the room left for the Amber room, King Escorted Behar to the interior room and left her with two of her assistants and headed for the Amber room himself.

 

He was still boiling, still upset that he was called a kid with stupid ideas, he could not understand for the life of him why the two chiefs acted the way they did: it was embarrassing and pained him deeply.

 

As the ladies came down the stairs one by one, King Elon was waiting for Celestine to dance, he was so absorbed by the intense conversation with the chief makers that he did not even get to lock eyes with her the entire night, not even once.

 

The waiting stopped as the Chiming Midnight stopped: Celestine did not come down those stairs.

 

He went back to the Golden Hall: it was empty. The music for the ball begun, and the guests started dancing merely, few were lovers looking into each other’s eyes, few were still talking about earlier while dancing and some decided to leave immediately after dinner, king Elon stood on the top of the stairs watching the dance.

 

You can listen to this chapter with voice actors [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/user-349560113/chapter-three-its-a-ball)


	4. Behar's Jolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miserable ball night was over and the Concordia empty of its guests. King Elon was sitting alone in the golden hall when Behar gave him an unexpected gift: Her Jolt!  
> Behar's jolt is not any jolt; it is known for having the best shield!  
> Missing but one artifact: the converter, King Elon is closer than ever to his goal: creating a human size jolt...or is he?

The night was over and the Concordia empty of its guests. King Elon was sitting alone in the golden hall going through the disappointment of the night again and again. He has a bad habit of picking on his wounds and dwelling on pain when he has very little at hand.

He saw someone’s shadow in front of him; it was Behar!

 

**_– Behar: I do not know how to make a human Jolt nor if that is even possible, but there is one thing I can give you._**

 

Behar handed him her Jolt

 

**_– King Elon: this is your travel vehicle!_**

_**– Behar: yes** _

_**– King Elon: this is too generous!** _

_**– Behar: I have seen that all chief makers as well as the people have already forgotten about the ceiling! Hell, even the wise ones seem to forget. You have not, and it is our duty, all of us to conspire for a solution. Giving you my travel vehicle is not much of a contribution let alone a sacrifice.** _

_**– King Elon: Thank you, Behar, thank you!** _

_**– Behar: Do you know what is exceptional about my jolt?** _

_**– King Elon: I’ve been meaning to ask you** _

_**– Behar: it never breaks!** _

_**– King Elon: the shield!** _

_**– Behar: it’s the best shield, the tenth of the ten made.** _

_**– King Elon: did you find a way to replicate it?** _

_**– Behar: no, the craft is lost…** **maybe** **you will find a way, you seem to gather around you too many wise ones and too many wizards to fail such quest. Have you ever wondered why they seem to be drawn to you?** _

_**– King Elon: I have not noticed** _

_**– Behar: you should contemplate that instead then. Goodbye King of Tesla** _

 

She was preparing to leave

 

_**– Behar: mind no unwise words…when words are uttered in ways that do not bring consolation, direction or wisdom one should not take from one’s happiness to contemplate them.** _

_**– King Elon smiled: indeed** _

 

He took the jolt and went straight to his board. It was early in the morning, but he was impatient to extract the shield.

 

_**– Weebo: My king! My King!** _

_**– King Elon: Weebs! Good morning** _

_**– Weebo: Good morning my king, I was so worried, so worried**_  
_**– King Elon: No worries weebs, I am trying to extract the shield from Behar’s Jolt to no avail.**_  
_**– Weebo: Well, doesn’t it come off if you discharge the sunray trap? Like other jolts?**_  
_**– King Elon: it does?**_  
_**– Weebo: yes, everybody knows that**_  
_**– King Elon: apparently I don’t**_  
_**– Weebo: my king you know everything except what everyone knows, are you doing it on purpose?**_  
_**– King Elon: laughs hard**_

 

Travel – in earth’s cities – was carried through the pitch black clouds surrounding them. By holding a light source, one can travel through the clouds as long as the light remains.  
Pixies used a light source that came from the sunray trap in their jolts. The converter, a mineral of a yellowish white color converted sunray to storable volts, which were used to create the light in the void of the shield.

Letting the Jolt discharge, King Elon was able to remove the shield: a cylinder glass container that protected the light source. He contemplated the piece for a moment then went to draw it on a map of crafts.

His map was still missing the stalwart converter, but where can he find it? And why did Celestine leave without a word?  
Well, he knew where to find an answer to both his questions: the observatory in Glaxum.

 

 _ **– King Elon: well I need to get to Glaxum**_  
_**– Weebo: can I come, sir?**_  
_**– King Elon: yes Weebo, you can**_

 

Weebo was a strange being, part human part Pixie. He was as organized as a pixie, but as random and unpredictable as a human being. He was frequently seen walking with king Elon or going in and out of the Concordia.

Reaching the outskirts of Tesla near the travel platform, king Elon was looking around hoping for another happy coincidence. The silly thoughts hope makes us think.  
On the ladder up to the deck, he heard Rubia talking to someone…trying to get down the ladder to wait for his turn he overheard:

 

 _ **– Rubia: he is trying to make a Jolt for humans, Chief Wagen and General Modor laughed at him at the Teslan ball last night for it**_  
_**– 28: fools, where can I find him**_  
_**– Rubia: here**_  
_**– 28: here? In this building?**_

 

King Elon climbed down the ladder faster and went straight to the library. What kind of God is Rubia! And who is this man inquiring about him?

 

 _ **– Weebo: what is it,**_ my _ **king? Is Rubia not on her deck?**_  
_**– King Elon: she is busy, we will be back later. Come, maybe we shall find notes on the converter.**_

 

In the library of old crafts – which is a massive octagon with very high ceilings – many people were climbing up the moving ladders to stories and stories of books and boxes

The boxes contained samples, prototypes, maps, cups, poems, and objects no one knew what purpose they served

 

There were no tables, but workstations. A workstation is a surface with multiple holders and a high chair. Some stations were standing stations.

 

On its eight walls, inscribed in Galx: “One does not simply read in the library of old crafts.”

 

_**– King Elon: There are thousands of boxes here Weebo? Is there a way to find which of these boxes, are pixie boxes?** _

_**– Weebo: I do not know my king** _

_**– King Elon: I bet someone looked upon the matter of the converter before me, may be someone is looking into it now!** _

 

He looked around and walked to the closest workstation:

 

_**– King Elon: Hello, Are you here for the Converter for the Pixie Jolt?** _

_**– Stranger: No!** _

_**– King Elon: Hello, Are you here for the Converter for the Pixie Jolt?** _

_**– Stranger: No!** _

_**– King Elon: Hello, Are you here for the Converter for the Pixie Jolt?** _

_**– Stranger: What? Hein…** _

_**– Converter for the Pixie Jolt?** _

_**– Stranger: No! Piss off!** _

_**– King Elon: Hello, excuse me, are you here for the Converter for the Pixie Jolt?** _

_**– Stranger: no! I am here for the box of Pando, do you know what that is?** _

_**– King Elon: no** _

_**– King Elon: Hello, pardon, do you know anything about the Pixie Jolt?** _

_**– Stranger: no, why? Is it worth gold? How much is it worth? I can find it for you!** _

_**– Weebs: why not ask this man!** _

_**– King Elon: that is a big con Weebo** _

_**– Weebo: oh** _

_**– King Elon: Hello, do you happen to know anything about jolts artifacts?** _

_**– Stranger: excuse me I am working here** _

_**– King Elon: Apologies** _

_**– Weebo: my king, are you sure this is a good idea?** _

_**– King Elon: no Weebo, but it is the one we start with today** _

_**– King Elon: Hello sir, do you know anything about the converter?** _

_**– Stranger: Bloody hell no, am here for the beer (chuckles)** _

_**– King Elon: there is beer here?** _

_**– Stranger: yes, in some of these boxes, very old wine and fine alcohol** _

_**– King Elon: Do you find any?** _

_**– Stranger: of course!** _

_**– King Elon: How do you pick which boxes to look into?** _

_**– Stranger: Well, that is easy** _

_**– King Elon: wait, you did not answer my question** _

_**– Stranger: why should I?** _

_**– King Elon: I am the king of Tesla, will that change anything?** _

_**– Stranger: Elon?** _

_**– King Elon: Yes!** _

_**– Stranger: well…you don’t know me, do you?** _

_**– King Elon: No, I do not believe I have seen you before** _

_**– Stranger: I will be damned! I have not seen you since you were a little one!** _

_**– King Elon: I do not remember you** _

_**– Stranger: God I hated your father** _

_**– King Elon: that makes two of us** _

_**– Stranger: I was on your father’s counsel for few years, I used to see you in the Concordia’s library all the time, but then I saw you no more for years before I left for Aurelia** _

_**– King Elon: That is because I grew up in Grinlor** _

_**– Stranger: why?** _

_**– King Elon: fate** _

_**– Stranger: isn’t it always?** _

_**– King Elon: it is** _

_**– Stranger: What I know will not help you, but I would like to chat with you again. I have to go now but ask for HARD VON ROSEN if you get to Nowax before the end of the month, I shall introduce you to someone who might help.** _

King Elon kept asking around the library and getting all the answers but the one he needed.

People were either uninterested or too busy with their own quests to answer him. Some were even mad at his question!

Before he knew, the sun has already set on Glaxum.

 

_**– King Elon: Rubia must have left by now! Should we spend the night here?** _

_**– Weebo: I do not know my king, you said you wanted to ask Rubia about something** _

_**– King Elon: Well, I think I should inquire about that one in Valencia.** _

_**– Weebo: do we go home?** _

_**– King Elon: yes we go home** _

 

 

King Elon and Weebo left Glaxum not for Tesla, but for Grinlor; his heart’s home. Maybe it was Grinlor’s air, the childhood memories, or love and peace at Hanzo’s.

The house was a small and cozy one with a small rooftop and a balcony. It was always…warm

After a delicious dinner, Weebo was already asleep on the sofa in Hanzo’s study

__

_**– Hanzo: I will have to retire to my bed, I am very tired.** _

_**– King Elon: yes Hanzo, light be on you, have some rest** _

_**– Hanzo: you should too, you had a long day and an unpleasant night** _

_**– King Elon: I will, I just need to go up to the roof for a while** _

_**– Hanzo: Good night my troubled king** _

_**– King Elon: Good night Hanzo** _

King Elon went up to his favorite spot: the roof. He used to stay hours with Hanzo at night looking through the Skyview mirror, learning the names of celestial objects, sometimes just observing Hanzo or sketching unachievable devices.

 

He lay on the big hammock that was Hanzo’s but was his nap place and sleeping bed in hot summer nights and gazed into the stars

 

The orange lights of the torches and lanterns had mated with the dark blue skies above to create something that feels like the closest as to feeling time itself

There was a scent; a wood – musky one that came from two burning sticks of Aquilaria sticking out the wall to his right. He was looking at the dancing strands of smoke coming out of them.

 

Suddenly, the sticks went off! A mighty wind started blowing through the trees of the forest near the house. He looked up to the sky

 

_**– King Elon: This is bad!** _

 

If you want to listen to this chapter with voice actors, click [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/user-349560113/chapter-four-behars-jolt)


	5. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storms, blizzards, and floods happened all over the earth, but they were getting worse, more vicious and destructive.  
> King Elon's search for the converter is cut short as a blizzard hits Grinlor and takes him through Rednor's forest after hearing strange voices coming from its depth

The wind was not a usual one, it was stronger, angrier and…sudden. Lightning flashed across the sky then heavy rain followed quickly.

 

_**– Hanzo: Elon! Get inside!** _

 

Trying to go back inside, King Elon heard a sound from afar, a desperate one!

 

_**– King Elon: Hanzo, Do you hear it?** _

 

Hanzo could not hear anything, the window near him was making too much noise

 

 _ **– Hanzo: Elon! Get inside!**_ He repeated

 

King Elon approached the balcony and tried to distinguish the source of the desperate calling. He ran back to Hanzo:

 

 _ **– King Elon: we need to find this distressed being!**_  
_**– Hanzo: it’s dangerous, keep inside, the guardians of life will intervene!**_  
_**– King Elon: They are very far! I can’t ignore it!**_  
_**– Weebo: This storm is wild!**_

 

Weebo woke up a few moments ago

 

 _ **– Weebo: my king, where are you going?**_  
_**– Hanzo: Elon, do not go, the Grin will flood soon and you won’t be able to come back**_

 

He was not listening:

 

 _ **– King Elon: fear not for me Hanzo, I used to get out in storms since I was little you remember!**_  
_**– Hanzo: this is not a storm! This is a Blizzard!**_  
_**– King Elon: I see no snow! It does not snow here!**_  
_**– Hanzo: it will now!**_  
_**– King Elon: I must go!**_

 

He bolted out the porch and kept running

 

 _ **– Hanzo: Elon!**_  
_**– Weebo: I will go with him**_  
_**– Hanzo: here, take this coat with you!**_

 

Weebo ran out of the house trying to catch the king before he loses sight of him

 

 _ **– Weebo: wait! wait!**_  
_**– Hanzo: Be safe my child! Be safe**_

 

Elon kept running towards the sound, it was coming from the Radnor forest right ahead. Seeing how dark it was he stopped for a moment:

 

 _ **– Weebo: it is darker than my insides, you may want to walk this part, my king!**_  
_**– King Elon: yes**_

 

The two entered the forest, it was dark and eerie. All one could hear was the sound of the wind as the voices disappeared for a while. It was briefly illuminated by flashes like a strobe light that was barely enough for the two to see the untamed path in front of them.

 

 _ **– King Elon: I hope we are not late**_  
_**– Weebo: yeah…**_

 

The snow started to fall

 

 _ **– Weebo: take your coat sir**_  
_**– King Elon: thank you weebs…I do not understand how a blizzard can hit Grinlor!**_  
_**– Weebo: it’s the ceiling sir**_  
_**– King Elon: I know but….**_

 

The sound came back, but it was a kid’s sound crying this time, and it was very close. The two hurried towards it as the forest trees and rocks became more and more visible, there was a source of light ahead for sure. After few minutes they saw it!

 

A kid was standing near the lake crying, but he was not alone, in front of him stood a hooded figure who seemed to be talking to the kid trying to console him. The figure, becoming aware of the presence of the two stood, while the kid turned to them as well:

 

_**– Kid: King Elon!** _

 

The kid ran to Elon and hugged him! It was a Grinlor Resident’s child, Elon knew most of them because he has a habit of passing by the main yard where Grinlor’s kids play whenever he would visit.  
King Elon embraced the kid and covered him with his coat. He then held him in his arms and approached the figure with caution:

 

_**– King Elon: I come with sane intentions and good faith, who are you?** _

 

The Hooded figure who was also holding the source of light stepped to the right revealing another person laying on the ground: it was the kid’s mother!

 

 _ **– King Elon: is she safe? What happened?**_  
_**– Sam: she is alright, will warm up and go home in**_ a few _ **moments. She slipped and fell into the water.**_  
_**– King Elon was still contemplating the stranger trying to perceive her features in the dark forest as the source of light rested near the woman on the ground.**_

 _ **– King Elon: I see… how did she get out?**_  
_**– Sam: I gave her a hand**_  
_**– King Elon: kind of you…you are not from Grinlor**_  
_**– Sam: no**_  
_**– King Elon: are you from Nowax?**_  
_**– Sam: further**_  
_**– King Elon: the shore?**_  
_**– Sam: Do you know her house?**_  
_**– King Elon: Grinlor is small, finding where she lives could not be easier….but I do not think we are in the measure to go back to Grinlor now**_  
_**– Sam: the Grin, right…**_  
_**– King Elon: you know the Grin…**_  
_**– Sam: yes I come sometimes to Grinlor to visit a friend**_  
_**– King Elon: who?**_  
_**– Sam: I believe I have answered enough of your questions, I thought you came with good faith so I request you show me some of it!**_  
_**– King Elon: apologies, apologies. You are right.**_  
_**– Sam: I suppose**_ i _ **can leave these two people in your custody?**_  
_**– King Elon: yes of course**_

 

The woman started to walk away as the snow got thicker inside the forest

 

_**– King Elon: Ahem…I have no source of light, do you care to provide light until we are safe? I rushed here without grabbing one… that was not wise.** _

 

The woman smiled at him for the first time:

 

 _ **– Sam: that is kind and courageous**_  
_**– King Elon: the same can be said about you I suppose**_

 

She had a certain accent, she is definitely a foreigner! But too familiar with Grinlor to be on her first visit.

 

 _ **– King Elon: I am Elon of Tesla**_  
_**– Sam: you can call me Sam, here take my light source and be safe**_  
_**– King Elon: how about you?**_  
_**– Sam: I have a spare…god speed**_  
_**– King Elon: what?**_  
_**– Sam: Good luck**_  
_**– King Elon: Thank you, to you too madam**_  
_**– Sam: thank you**_

 

King Elon watched Sam go through the trees under the heavy snow, and just as he could perceive her no more, the forest was illuminated around her as she held another light source, a brighter one.

 

_**– King Elon: what a curious one!** _

 

He gave his coat to the woman who tucked her little one with her, and the fellows started walking back trying to reach the plates: circle surfaces constructed by the guardians of life in every city which they use to bring relief and keep people safe as they fend off the danger that got them out of their homes.

 

As they neared the exit of the forest! A terrifying sight hit them!  
The swirling red bulls-eye of the blizzard was heading straight towards them

 

_**– King Elon: Run!** _

 

Grinlor is being torn apart!

 

  _ **– Weebo: Where to go?**_  
_**– King Elon: I do not know!…wait! underground! We go underground!**_  
_**– Weebo: underground where?**_  
_**– King Elon: keep running!**_

 

The small kid was crying and his mom could no longer run fast enough. Elon stopped and took him from her arms and resumed running towards the caves.

NOTE: if you want to listen to the episode, find it [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/user-349560113/chapter-five-the-storm)


End file.
